Conventional vehicle headlamps employ numerous components (e.g., a light source, collector, and light distributor). Even more advanced vehicle headlamps employing light emitting diode (“LED”) light sources often have numerous components, typically pairing each LED source with a lens. Automotive designs generally place certain size and dimensional limitations on vehicle headlamps. Further, the sizing of headlamps can in part be dictated by beam spread requirements dictated by federal regulations, depending on the particular application for the headlamp (e.g., low beam, high beam, etc.). Headlamps with numerous components with larger packaging footprints, even if employing more energy-efficient light sources, can present disadvantages in terms of their contributions to vehicle weight.
Accordingly, there is a need for vehicular lighting modules and assemblies that offer shape and packaging flexibility, particularly for use in headlamp applications requiring particular beam spread patterns.